


Shoot Hoops Not Criminals

by vartamin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Artemis Is Really Gay For Zee, Basketball Injury, Crack, Gen, Hell Is Gonna Be Full If Mis Doesn't Stop Damning People, If You Squint - Freeform, Let Her Live smh, My Sense Of Humour Is Lacking But My Effort To Be Humourous Is Not, The Team Just Wants Her To Join The Basketball Team, Zatanna's A Goddess, no plot really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vartamin/pseuds/vartamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she had the power to physically send people to hell, if only she could snap her fingers and decide where people went in the afterlife.<br/>Or,<br/>The basketball team annoys Artemis to the point of no return and she just wishes she was Satan or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>//DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn You To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoy sports AUs and I don't know why hmmm  
> May continue this if I'm up to it #DoItForBball
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice then Artemis and Zatanna would be dating nuff said

The first words she said to the captain of the basketball team, with his blond hair cut short (a stark contrast to his dark skin) were 'go to hell'. The first thing she said to the energetic ginger that she strongly suspects flirts with inanimate objects on at least a semi-regular basis, the dude with the creepy laugh who refuses to take his sunglasses off, that blue eyed eye candy who for some odd reason had no shirt on... again, the way-too-peppy cheerleader that smelt like burnt cookies and their team manager who was so attractive she practically sparkled, just so happened to also be 'go to hell'.

It's a reflex, seriously it can't be helped. She didn't really mean to tell the basketball team to rot in a fiery pit underneath the earth. It just happened. She really just honestly hopes that her words will tie their souls to an afterlife of eternal pain and torment with no possibility for escape, is that really too much to ask?

She just thought that, given what she's been through, the universe could grant her complete and ultimate power just this once. Could deign to repay her for all that she's done for it, like that time she gave that little girl one of her extra hair ties just a week back, that's enough isn't it? But no, instead it gifted her with a great desire for vengeance and the intelligence and ability to act on such a feeling... Well, now that she thought about it, vengeance didn't sound so bad. This way she would be the one to determine just how much they got to suffer. Yes, she liked the idea of revenge quite a bit.


	2. Fly Ballin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* oh look a wild backstory has appeared! 
> 
> this goes back in time to when Artemis first meets the team so think of the first chapter as a flash forward kinda thing

Sweat trickled down the tan skin of Artemis's neck and gathered on her collarbones. Her shirt clung to her skin and she raised an arm to wipe away some of the sweat forming on her forehead. Her shoes squeaked on the waxed floor, filling the gymnasium with the thrum of movement. She bounced the ball off the floor of the court and weaved around her imaginary opposition before running towards the hoop and performing a smooth layup, the basketball hitting the backboard softly and falling neatly into the hoop. She smiled as her feet hit the ground again and was filled with nostalgia. Memories of her time in middle school flitted through her mind, thoughts of games and tournaments, the steady support of her past teammates filled her with joy before her nostalgia ended with a crash. The proud smile falling from her face as she distinctly remembered the cold surface of the gymnasium floor up against her face and the whispers of the crowd, a suspicious "what's wrong with her?" drifting through the air.

Her reverie ended and her eyes traveled across the gym floor, searching for the ball that had rolled away while she daydreamed as her hands made their way to her hair, running through and untangling a couple of small knots in her long hair that had formed during her workout. Her eyes then fell upon someone standing in the doorway, he held his head tall despite his small stature. Dark sunglasses were seated on his face and he smiled cockily as he held up the stray ball she was using before. Her muscles tensed and her mind was immediately put on alert, she was usually quite perceptive and her reflexes were known as almost inhumanly quick. So the question here was, how long had he been standing there and how did she not notice?

"You looking for this?" The stranger asked as he tossed the ball back to her with a practiced ease. She caught it easily, a suspicious frown gracing her features. "You should play on the team, we've been needing a new player since one of our main offensive players decided to quit, and from what I saw you've definitely got the skill." He continued casually, as if the person he was talking to wasn't currently levelling him with an outright glare.

Artemis shifted her weight uncomfortably and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Um thanks, but no." She replied, her voice carrying through the stuffy air of the gymnasium. The stranger frowned at that, the crease between his brows visible above the edge of his sunglasses. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his weight against the doorway. 

"Why?" His confusion was evident and she didn't really have an answer, just the memory of a feeling that made her throat close up and her palms sweat. So she reverted to the age old art of irritation, throwing him a nasty glare, tossing the ball into the hamper with the rest of them and swiftly turning away to grab her bag before marching towards the door, her shoulder hitting the stranger's roughly as she passed. Her pace quickened once she passed him and she walked outside, with something she wouldn't dare call fear crawling up her spine.

To her 'un'luck there were a couple other people just outside the door to the gym. She crashed into the guy in front, his hand shooting to her arm to steady her. "I am very sorry, are you alright?" the guy she bumped into asked, his voice carrying with it a slight accent, foreign enough that she couldn't quite place it. She looked up at him, taking notice of his dark skin, gentle eyes and unnaturally blonde hair. Her eyes then fell to the people beside him, a breathtaking girl with dark hair and pale skin, a glint of mischief held in her piercing blue eyes, and a cheerful redhead, her soft features curled up into a sweet smile. All of them had yet to change out of their school uniforms.

"Yeah I'm good uh... sorry." She replied and with that she was off, walking quickly to the front of her school to wait for her bus. Preferring to spend the next ten minutes sitting on an uncomfortable bench than recalling the disaster of the end of her time on her former basketball team. She swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the dread that settled itself at the bottom of her stomach as the feeling that this was only the beginning loomed over her like a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is really bad but i honestly didn't think I was going to continue this and I might go over this later or something idk  
> feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> PS there will be puns and high school musical references because i can't help myself
> 
> // DISCONTINUED


End file.
